Lucky Fred: Sombras del pasado
by mr.X fanLF
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado , ¿ que personaje le falta a esta serie? pues aquí esta una version de como puede ser el personaje que falta, aventurense a averiguarlo y lean este fanfic, este fic explica la causa de las habilidades de brains. Si te gusto esta historia deja tu review ( Mala o buena da lo mismo) y añade a favoritos , eso me ayudaría mucho :'D
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Fred: Sombras del pasado.

_Hola , buenas personas del mundo. Mi nombre es míster x, y les traigo un fanfic , con un poquito de suspenso, espero les guste ._

* * *

Todo normal en la tierra, ya han pasado 3 años desde que los protectores decidieron enviar a la agente "Brains" a este plantea, para detener las invasiones alienígenas que llegaran.

En su tercer año ella ya había aprendido a convivir con los humanos , se hizo parte de la cultura, acepto los roles y los estatus de la sociedad de Barcelona. Incluso se enamoro de su mejor amigo , Fred, solo que aun no se lo decía. Obviamente no relataría esta historia si no hubiera un quiebre en la rutina de estos jóvenes y su robot Friday, así que iré al grano.

El Supercomandante, o como yo le llamo: "Boss", le encomendó una misión de captura a su hija. Al parecer una entidad desconocida estaba robando los metales mas preciosos del universo, o mejor dicho de la Vía láctea. La entidad se encontraba en el sector de Braianna , y se disponía a extraer el petróleo de una zona aledaña a Siria. Como sabemos, en siria estaba "la grande" con los enfrentamientos por las polémicas de ese país. Así , que el Supercomandante me encomendó a mi, Brad Hoffman, agente de la ONU y embajador de los protectores, ayudar a la agente Brains y a su Robot. Pero yo no sabia que con mis 22 años de edad y 2 años de servicio como protector, tras esta orden me tocaría aceptar un gran misión.

Estaba parado en la llanura del desierto esperando ver un objeto volador, el cual debería ser la agente Brains. En efecto , después de preguntarme : "¿Por qué tarda tanto?" , apareció ella y sus dos amigos. Me justifico su demora debido a que tuvo que traer a Fred, un muchacho bastante simpático, el cual había sido entrenado en las artes básicas de un protector por su amiga la agente Brains ,y con el consentimiento de el Supercomandante, hace 1 año atrás.

Muy amablemente los jóvenes y el robot se presentarón , Friday era igual a Fred, no basta decir que era la "Versión responsable " de Fred. Uds., dirán ¿Que pinta tiene un embajador de los protectores y miembro de la ONU, en esta operación? Bueno pues me especializo en esta zona del mundo y tengo conocimiento de él manejo de armas terrestres y algunas armas extraterrestres, así que pinto mucho aquí señores lectores.

Seguíamos en fila a Brains, la cual había localizado el rastro de la nave de esta entidad a un lugar X . Tan pronto vimos la nave ,Brains se decidió por quedarse en el lugar de esta e inspeccionarla junto con Friday. Fred y yo haríamos un perímetro, obviamente no le pasaría un arma a Fred es solo un muchacho de 16 años , pero si la situación lo ameritaba estaba autorizado por el Boss a hacer todo. Estábamos charlando sobre video juegos y las vacaciones ( en Barcelona era verano), cuando una sombra se nos coloco a nuestras 6 y nos dejo en K.O (Noqueado o inconsciente por golpe)… Despertamos con el sol dándonos en el rostro. Cargue a Fred en mis hombros y llegue hasta la zona donde estaba la nave, la cual no estaba. Baje a Fred, me percate que dormía puesto que roncaba, y me acerque a un disco, parecido a un CD, pero más pequeño y de un arista más grande, lo recogí y pedí ayuda por radio. Un UH-60 Blackhawk ,llego para llevarnos a Barcelona. Luego llegamos a la casa de Brains , donde estaba su padre y una docena de agentes , Fred y yo caminamos con ellos hasta el laboratorio, donde nos interrogarían. Contamos lo sucedido , y preguntamos por Brains y Friday. Boss solo nos dijo que no los habían encontrado. En ese instante Fred , alterado, empezó a preguntar y pedir justificaciones. Fue ahí cuando me dijo : "B-BRAD, y ¿qué hay del metal que hallaste ahí en el desierto?". Salte de la impresión, tras acordarme y entregue el CD a el Supercomandante. Este trajo un reproductor holográfico, y coloco el CD en una abertura, a continuación se proyecto un video… Se veía una sombra femenina, la cual hablo:

**Entidad X** : ¡Valla valla! … ¿Cómo has estado cariño? (hablando y mirando a la cámara), ha pasado mucho , desde que nos vimos por última vez… 15 años y 5 meses para ser exacta ( con un tono más intimidante). Fui a la Tierra a Buscar petróleo y encontré una joyita y un trozo de carbón , más de lo que esperaba encontrar . Ha crecido mas de lo que creí y es muy ágil, trato de defenderse de mí, fue muy tierna (sarcasmo).

¿Tienes miedo Supercomandante?, tranquilo ( muy sarcástica) la cuidare muy bien , después de todo, tu la has cuidado unos 15 años desde que nació. Aun asi, si quieres venir a recuperarla , te advierto , no será fácil. Ya que , tu sabes, dentro de ella esta el néctar , que me alargara mi vida y me hará mas fuerte de lo que soy. Si la quieres, entrégame todo , y cuando digo ,todo es todo ( tono de amenaza) de el planeta Tierra… o si no… ya sabes lo que le hare, por algo me la quitaste.

_ (Fin de la transmisión)_

Todos quedamos muy confundidos y miramos a el Supercomandante, este solo se retiro de la sala y fue a la cocina. Fred, yo y el comandante Hans , fuimos a ver que le sucedía a este hombre y que nos diera una explicación de la situación. Lo encontramos mirando por la ventana, y con los ojos lloros , Hans le pidió que tomáramos asiento y que nos explicara.

**Supercomandante:** Primero que nada , comandante Hans, Fred y teniente Brad, la extraterrestre que acaban de ver , es casi humana, solo que es el último miembro de su especie, y no clasifica como humana , ya que posee una agilidad sobrenatural y otros poderes que parecen sacados de un video juego o una película barata de Hollywood. Su nombre es Nastayasa , alias "Shadow" , el néctar al que se refería es una sustancia u hormona que todo miembro de la especie de ella tiene, lo cual los hace casi invencibles. Hace 17 años , el consejo de protectores planeo algo desesperado para debilitarla y encerrarla en un planeta parecido a la tierra, pero en ruinas, ya que esta alíen causaba desmanes y ya se había hecho famosa tras asesinar a mas de 20 agentes. El plan consistía en que uno de nosotros, se acostara con ella, puesto que la sustancia que los hace invencibles, se traspasa a el feto después del acto. Y durante la etapa de embarazo Nastayasa quedaría totalmente débil , literalmente sin fuerzas. Yo fui el agente encargado de ejecutar esta acción. No les diré como fue que hice que ella tuviera sexo conmigo , porque fue algo complejo, solo diré que la sedujimos usando una sustancia. Después de esto, 5 semana después ella no podía ni moverse, fue ahí cuando la apresamos y la enviamos a "Anunia" un planeta acabado por la explosión de un gran asteroide, del cual solo quedaban las ruinas de la civilización Anunaki.

Cuando nos enteramos de que las hembras de la especie de Nastayasa podían recuperar sus poderes, sacrificando a la cría 1 año y medio después de nacer, haciendo un ritual en el cual por medio de "magia negra" extraían el alma de la Cría y después de esto inexplicablemente toda esa sustancia se almacenaba en el corazón del cadáver, lo cual procedía a sacar el corazón y devorar la sustancia. Todo esto lo averiguamos por un antiguo manuscrito de la civilización de shadow. Así que después de que nació la bebe, volví con Nastayasa, para ayudarla a criarla y cuidarla … ( interrumpido)

**Fred:** Espere ¿Criarla?... entonces... ( pasmado y confundido)…

**Supercomandante:** Espera a que termine de relatar (dijo algo cansado). Cuando paso 1 año , y vi que Nastayasa estaba más repuesta. Asi que di alerta al consejo, fue ahí cuando diversas unidades de los protectores llegaron a herirla y nos llevamos a la bebe. Le teníamos el nombre de "Brains" a este pequeño ser, y cuando comprobé que sería como un humano normal en cuanto a fisonomía, y que poseería a futuro una inteligencia extraordinaria , además de una adaptación física singular, pedí permiso para criarla y entrenarla. El consejo me autorizo, ya que pensó que tenerla de nuestro lado seria más conveniente que teniéndola en una celda. Después de eso, le puse de nombre Braianna, y su nombre de agente es su nombre de alíen , Brains.

Fred quedo asombrado, no podía creerlo, es mas quedo atónito por unos minutos. Hasta que el dijo:

Fred: Entonces, la alíen es la madre de Brains, la cual la quiere para poder extraerle la sustancia y así volverse invencible y causar desmanes por todo el universo. ¿Por qué no ha matado a Braianna aun?

Supercomandante: Buena pregunta hijo (mirando a Fred), hablemos de cosas mágicas si. Mira no puedes aceptar un gran poder , si no aprendes a controlarlo. Por ende Nastayasa necesita acostumbrarse a el poder que Braianna posee, estando cerca de ella. Y puesto que esta regla corre para todos los procesos que involucraron Brujería en la ed. Media, tiene que cumplirse con este proceso. Deduzco que Nastayasa tiene encerrada a mi queridita en el palacio de "Valus" una de las pocas construcciones en pie de el planeta Anunia. Después de 7 días podrá ejecutar el ritual ( se pone a llorar) .

De pronto entró un oficial, el cual había rastreado la trayectoria de la nave de Nastayasa, en efecto, la nave había aterrizado ahí, en el palacio de Valus.

Ahora solo debíamos planear como sacar a Braianna antes de que su madre la matara.

* * *

_CONTINUARA, POR SUPUESTO._

_ Si te gusto este fanfic. deja tu review y añade a favoritos. Eso me ayudaria mucho_

_Seguire con la historia todos los sabados._

_Un Abrazo, psicologico y nos vemos el proximo sabado , chau chau :') _


	2. Lucky Fred: sombras del pasado cap 2

**Lucky Fred: Sombras del pasado / parte 2 : El castillo de la Bruja**

_Muy buenas gente, seguimos aquí con Fred. No se en verdad si les ha gustado el capitulo anterior, ya que no me han dejado suficientes review's, pero seguire con la historia a quienes si les guste, esta historia es para Uds. gente, asi que disfrutenla :'D . Y si quieres dale a favoritos y dame una review, eso me ayudaría mucho.**E**_

* * *

** Capitulo 2: El castillo de la Bruja**

Tan pronto nos dijeron la localización de Brains, el supercomandante desempolvo una vieja estrategia, la cual había sido usada en varias tácticas milítales, por algo era el supercomandante. El plan consistiría en enviar un grupo de 4 naves: Grupo A, B, C ý D. Los satélites no mostraban defensas así que se suponía que seria pan comido, partíamos en 2 horas, no había tiempo que perder. En tanto yo me arreglaba para subir a mi nave, Fred acerco y hablo con el supercomandante:

**FRED:** Señor, he pedido permiso a mis padres, los cuales están en un viaje de negocios, para asistir con ustedes. Les he dicho que me pasaría el verano en la casa de mi amigo Sir Percival, para ayudarle a planear un concierto, he hablado con el y ha decidido cubrirme. (Nervioso) …

**Supercomandante:** Hijo, no puedo admitir personal no autorizado en estas misiones, ya que me metería en problemas con tus padres, el gobierno y el consejo de protectores. Si tuvieras alguna relevancia podría dejar que nos acompañaras.

**FRED:** (Con tono mas calmado) Bueno mis razones son ( cuenta con los dedos) 1 mi amiga esta en peligro y la aprecio mucho, 2 mi amigo robótico también y 3 yo tengo el control de Friday , no Brains… (Lo ultimo lo dice entrecortado y echándose un paso a atrás)

**Supercomandante:** ( dándose un "Face-Palm") se me había olvidado ese detalle ,el aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9 nos seria de gran ayuda… muy bien Fred podrás venir con nosotros.

En eso el supercomandante me mira y me encomienda que cuide con mi vida de Fred. Asentí con la cabeza y le lance un bolso con municiones a Fred.

Después de esto el comandante Hans y el supercomandante nos formaron, el ultimo de estos nos dijo: " Aquel que no quiera venir , no esta obligado, ni será sancionado… que den un paso al frente todos aquellos que quieran apuntarse". Evidentemente, Fred y todos nosotros dimos el paso.

Camino a Anunia , le explique el Plan a Fred:

"Amigo el plan _Consiste en 4 naves, cargadas con munición pesada y 5 tripulantes; 2 pilotos, 2 artilleros y un soldado de asalto (Las naves eran como las de Brains, solo que mas grandes). Ametrallaremos el castillo y luego las naves se posicionarían unos 5 metros sobre alguna superficie y dejarán caer un Protector de asalto y otro artillero. Como tu, FRED, vas conmigo tendrás que bajar junto a mi y uno de nosotros, bueno ya estamos entrando en la atmosfera indicada, abróchate el cinturón niño."_

Fred se veía asustado, y es mas, me abrazo cuando el castillo nos empezó a disparar, vimos que en verdad el castillo estaba custodiado por esqueléticos Sibors ( robots con apariencia humana) y robots con aspecto de culebras. Abrimos fuego , uno de nuestros artilleros callo al vacio tras abrir la compuerta de la metralla de protones. Fue ahí cuando Fred se desabrocho y tomo su puesto. Y empezó a disparar al castillo un tanto adrenalinico, al mismo tiempo que los seres del castillo desbarataban nuestro plan con sus disparos. Resistimos de los mas bien hasta que una sombra negra apareció, y empezó a lanzarnos una especie de humo que incendio nuestros motores. El equipo A , B y D ( este ultimo donde iban Hans y el supercomandante) cayeron fulminados, Nosotros nos disponíamos a salir de él sector, cuando un rayo nos golpeo en la nariz. Tome un paracaídas y a Fred y juntos saltamos de la nave… "Se abrió, Se abrió, dulce maíz(cara de alegría) …Oh Dios! casi no la contamos (asombrado)…" fue lo que dijo Fred cuando vimos que el humo lanzado por Nastayaza transformo nuestro transporte en una bola de fuego. Para nuestra mala suerte caímos en los cuartos superiores del castillo, Braianna estaba alojada en una de las prisiones del palacio, las cuales estaban en los primeros pisos. Solo teníamos 72 Horas para salvar a Brains, ya que el viaje a velocidad luz nos tomo 48 horas. Esto fue lo que paso después:

**Brad(yo):** ( Sacudiéndome el polvo) Fred ,¿ estas bien? (agachándome y Revisando a Fred).

**Fred**: (Tomándome la mano) Si , encontremos rápido a Brains.

**Brad:** Desde luego, solo déjame informar al cuartel de lo ocurrido y ver si puedo contactar a el supercomandante ( Saco mi radio y hablo)

**Fred:** ( Mirando hacia las plataformas inferiores) Dulce maíz!, como bajaremos ( Viendo a su alrededor)

**Brad**: (A la radio) HQ (en ingles cuartel Gral.) las naves super A ,B,D y C …hemos caído … ¿Alguna sugerencia?

**HQ:** ( Pensando)emmm… encuentren a la agente y sáquenla de ahí, nosotros contactaremos al supercomandante:

**Brad:** entendido ( Corte y mire a Fred con asombro)

Fred, estaba balanceándose sobre un tubo, el cual usaría para darse impulso y así llegar a un pedazo de pared , separada de nosotros por el acantilado. Logro llegar , y me constate de que lo hizo para acceder a una palanca, la cual al accionarla hizo aparecer unas escaleras, que llevarían hasta el siguiente piso inferior. Fred volvió conmigo un tanto asustado. Me dijo que debíamos ir rápido, que no había tiempo que perder. Entonces decidí darle mi sable laser, el chico a simple vista parecía estúpido, pero cuando la adrenalina lo consumía podía ser un poco mas listo de lo habitual. Bajamos por las escaleras, cuando nos encontramos un guardia, era extraño , debido que parecía ser un robot muy esquelético y no presentaba amenaza, mientras pensaba en dispararle con mi M-4 equipada con lanza granadas, Fred ya estaba sobre el destrozándolo. Salimos por otra puerta , que estaba al lado del cadáver del guardia y nos topamos con un ascensor, bastante rustico. Bajamos y dimos con 10 guardias , que parecían dirigirse a algún lugar. Fred elimino a 8, haciendo movimientos bastante estúpidos. Yo me cargue a dos que iban por las 6 de mi amigo. Fred me recomendó cambiar mi anticuada arma por uno de los láseres de los aliéns , así hice. Cuando escuchamos una voz muy familiar, era la de Friday. Fred se emociono al ver que su amigo estaba bien, pero estaba 2 pisos mas abajo, siendo transportado por dos guardias a través de un puente que conectaba un lado con otro, Fred salto al puente y golpeo a los guardias , al mismo tiempo que Friday decía :"¡Fred!", pero estaban acorralados, rápidamente Friday se libero. Fred me dijo :" Lanza un explosivo!, confía , no pasara nada" … decidí hacer lo que me dijo y lance una granada, la cual hizo caer el puente y de todo el humo vi volar a Fred con Friday. Luego Fred me dijo que saltara a Friday , el cual nos llevo hasta el ultimo piso donde, cada vez estábamos mas cerca de Brains.

Friday parecía algo cansado , pero no tenia averías… estábamos ocupados en Friday cuando Fred exclamo: "(Cara de terror) AHHHHHH (se esconde detrás de mi y apunta con el dedo )"… Estaba apuntando a unos extraños robots anticuados, que brotaban del suelo, parecían bastante descuidados. Tan pronto estos sacaron armas y nos dispararon, Fred transformo a Friday en un laser, y contraatacamos. La victoria era nuestra hasta que dos robots aparecieron de la nada, transportando una especie de cilindro dentado en su interior, este empezó a aspirar todo lo que podía , mediante el uso de la succión e IMANES. Tras aniquilar a sus dueños, la maquina empezó a atraer a Friday y a mi, debido a que ambos teníamos metal, Fred ordeno a Friday transformarse en una lanza y que se incrustara en la tierra,me aferre a el robot ,y esto nos daría tiempo mientras Fred pensaba en algo. Este vio una especie de caja de madera, oculta en el lugar donde estaba protegiéndose de la maquina, uso una liana para atarse a la caja y camino hasta Friday, la succión lo atrapo a el también y se aferro al robot. Fue cuando vi que se desabrocho su atadura con la caja, dejando que esta rodara hasta la maquina. La caja estallo en el interior, dejando escapar su contenido, Agua. Esto detuvo los movimientos de los dientes de la monstruosidad, pero no la succión… Fred me grito : "!Granada!", rápidamente active una granada y la arroje, la maquina estallo en mil pedazos y nos lanzo hasta la pared, provocando que esta se rompiera, pasando a otra sala del castillo.

Despertamos del impacto, milagrosamente salimos ilesos, fue ahí cuando le dije a Fred:

**Brad:** (poniéndome de pie y revisándome, mientras miraba a FRED quien ha despertado) La próxima vez tu llevas las armas ( Tono de broma, y prestándole una mano)

**Fred** : (sujetándose y poniéndose de pie, sosteniendo a Friday) Pues la próxima tu llevas a Friday ( Sonrió ,y se rieron el y Friday)

Mientras examinábamos el cuarto, el cual era mediano, nos percatamos de la presencia de una especie de paralelepípedo, de una arista tan grande que parecía que saliera hacia la superficie, . De repente se abrieron unas puertas y aparecieron cuatro robots, rápidamente elimine a uno, y los otros levantaron sus manos rindiéndose. Fred les empezó a preguntar.

**Fred**: ( Con tono de enojo) Díganos, donde esta la agente Brains!

**Robot 1:** ( tono de robot) ¿O si no que?

**Brad:** ( dispare, y lo destruí)

**Robot 3** : (asustado) Tu amiga esta en la prisión, dos salas mas por la puerta.

**Brad:** (Apuntando) Muy bien, ahora dígannos ¿ que hace esta cosa?

**Robot 2**: (Asustado) Lo necesitan para salir de aquí, estos pilares son 4, y se accionan únicamente con la palma de la mano de Nastayasa, nuestra diosa, o la de su hija Brains. Juntas Abren todas las puertas del castillo.

**Fred:** (Amable)¿ Algo más que nos puedan decir?, y les prometemos dejarlos ir.

Imprevistamente aparece un robot-serpiente, el cual emergió de una pared cercana a la puerta, este cargo contra Fred, mientras yo abatía a los robots prisioneros. Friday se encargo del enemigo que ataco a su amigo.

**Brad:** (serio) Joder Fred, eres un Cabrón con suerte!

**Fred:** (Sujetando a Friday) perdón me deje llevar, además sabes que Friday me cuida.

Inspeccionamos los restos de los robots, los cuales traían un pequeño cilindro con algo de sangre. Friday lo analizo y resulto ser de Brains… Fred enojado , dejo caer unas lagrimas y volvió a la normalidad, tras percatarse de una abertura en la estructura de paralelepípedo, que aparentemente tenia el diámetro del cilindrito. Me arrebato la sangre y la dejo caer por la abertura. En esto se enciende una pantalla en la pared , y aparecieron letras egipcias , Friday las tradujo y resulto decir : "_Reconocimiento secundario aceptado, t las puertas de ala sur están abiertas". _Afortunadamente, el ala sur era el lugar de la prisión. Pero Fred me dijo, tras abrir la puerta : "Solo espero que no le hayamos hecho la pega al enemigo". Nos miramos y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta la cárcel.

El tiempo era oro…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nos apresuramos, y entramos en una lúgubre habitación, muy grande, la cual atravesaba un pasillo y a los lados de este nada más que celdas vacías e infectadas con restos biológicos de extraterrestres. Fred no aguanto mas la desesperación y el y Friday, empujados por la preocupación hacia su amiga, corrieron a través del pasillo llegando a lo que parecía ser otro sector de la prisión. Les dije que esperarán y nos paramos en aquella intersección, escuchamos un sonido que provenía desde arriba de nuestras cabezas. Divisamos una especie de jaula a unos 15 metros de altura, y en su interior un ser de color morado.

**Fred:** (Mirando hacia arriba) ¿Qué crees que pueda ser eso?

**Brad**: (Mirando hacia arriba) No lo se, pero estoy seguro que esa cosa no desea estar aquí tampoco.

Fred: (Tono de compasión) Si , saquemos a sea lo que sea ,de allá arriba. (Mirando a Friday) Friday transfórmate en un aéreo deslizador equipado con láser…

**Friday** ( Interrumpido por mi al transformarse)… ¿Qué pasa?

**Brad:** No crees que la cosa esta demasiado fácil….

**Fred**: ( Tomando una piedra) Si, pero ahora veremos si hay o no alguna sorpresa ( Lanza la piedra)

En ese momento, vimos como un centenar de laseres destrozaban la roca. En eso Fred diviso una dañada escalera en diseño de caracol que, al parecer llegaba hasta la jaula, Fred fue corriendo. Pero antes le recomendé que siguiéramos buscando a Brains, este me contesto mientras corría : "Lo que sea que este allá arriba debe saber algo ¿No crees?".Al llegar a la sima Fred se percato de que había una especie de puente que daba con la jaula que colgaba suspendida sobre el precipicio… El problema era que para llegar al puente había que seguir subiendo, y las demás escaleras no estaban, lo que hacia que Fred debiera dar un Gran salto para llegar hasta allá . Inteligentemente salió por una de las ventanas que estaban a su lado derecho y entro por otra , la cual daba justo en el puente, tal vez no quiso llamar a Friday por temor a que hubieran imanes los cuales acabarían con el.

Al estar a la altura del puente, se percato de que su prisionera era, para su alivio ,Brains, quien vestía un vestido morado… desde arriba grito : "Es Brains! , la encontré , es Brains!"… Braianna despertó y vimos Friday y yo , como Fred se abalanzo sobre la jaula, y estúpidamente corto el cable que mantenía a la jaula suspendida, Brains y él cayeron desde lo alto. La puerta y Fred salieron volando tras impactar con el suelo, recogí a Fred el cual rápidamente , junto a Friday, se abalanzo contra Braianna. Ella solo lloraba de alegría, tras ese tan anhelado abrazo que necesitaba y había estado esperando, Fred y Friday no la podían soltar, todos se miraron ; no podían creer que después de tantas malas noticias, ellos hicieran un esfuerzo que les daba esperanzas. Lamentablemente yo arruine el momento tras percatarme de una Gran herida en la pierna derecha de Braianna. Separe a los muchachos diciendo: "Eh! Cuidado". Fred se entristeció al ver que seria algo difícil sacar a Braianna del lugar siendo que ella estaba herida. Nastayasa había pensado en todo, hasta se tomo la molestia de herir a Brains, . Fue entonces, cuando le puse un aparato que traía conmigo, el cual servía para mantener la herida estable y cerrada. Después de eso decidimos preguntarle a Braianna si sabia lo de su madre.

**Fred:** (Poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga) Braianna, me imagino que sabes lo de Nastayasa verdad, de quien es ella, verdad.

**Brains**: (Con una cara de enojo) No se quien es esa Bruja, ni tampoco se porque me ha raptado… ¿Hay algo que deban decirme? (Muy confundida)

Fue ahí en que nosotros tres nos miramos.

**Brad**: ( Sacando la radio) Le preguntare a tu padre si es conveniente decirte ,querida.

Tome contacto con el supercomandante, mientras Braianna intentaba sacarle la verdad a Fred. El supercomandante me atendió (Milagro), y me dijo que, por el bien de la misión, debíamos dar parte a Brains de todo. Cuando colgué me percate de que Fred se me había adelantado. Tras contarle, la cara de Brains se puso mas pálida de lo que estaba, casi se nos desmaya. La tendimos, y le dijimos que no se sintiera mal.

**Brains:** ( Llorando amargamente por primera vez en su vida) No puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho semejante locura… (Golpeando el piso y tapándose los ojos) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!

**Fred**:(Tomando la mano de la joven),Lo importante ahora es que estas con vida, hay que salir de aquí… ya hablaras con tu padre después.

Fred hizo que Braianna se pusiera de pie, el artefacto que le puse funciono mejor de lo esperado, pero aun así Brains no podía moverse en condiciones de combate o dar saltos demasiado largos…

Le di a cada miembro de nuestro pequeño equipo un comunicador, después de esto nos dispusimos a salir lo mas rápido posible… Pero ante la salida 5 guardias nos bloquearon el paso, los eliminamos sin problemas y salimos del lugar. La salida nos llevo a una especie de cementerio de robots, Friday entro en miedo. Por lo que decidimos descansar unas horas ahí y planear la forma de salir, para nuestra suerte Brains tenia información adicional.

Nuestro plan consistiría en que, seguiríamos adelante, activaríamos los 3 accesos que nos quedaban . El siguiente acceso era el 2º, el del cementerio, el 3º era el del puerto; Este era el lugar por donde saldríamos ,pero las puertas de salida se abrían solo si los 4 accesos estaban abiertos; Y el último era el de la armería. Lógicamente los aposentos de Nastayasa estaban en el centro del castillo así que intentaríamos no acercarnos a esa zona.

Hice una especie de cama para que los niños pudieran dormir mientras yo vigilaba un turno y luego lo hacia Friday. Braianna lloraba dormida, así que Fred ordeno a Friday transformarse en una manta, para que evitaran el frio y por consiguiente Brains pudiera dormir mejor.

Fred, antes de dormir solo dijo : "Brains, prometo que te sacaremos de aquí, y todo estará bien".

...

* * *

_Obviamente esta de más decirles que continuara..._

_Espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido me escriben un review, asi aclaran dudas a otras personas. _

_ El proximo capitulo sera mas corto y no se que dia lo publicare, pero intentare no tardar._

_Si te gusto este Fanfic, déjame tu Review o añade a favoritos para seguir la historia... todo esto me ayudaria mucho :'D, un abrazo \(*-*)/ y que les valla muy bien ... xau xau :') xoxo_


End file.
